The Wizarding Games
by jadexo13
Summary: After Dumbledore has to leave because of Umbridge, she decides to instate fear upon Hogwarts. She reinstates the Wizarding Games, a game where one is forced to play, and only one can survive. Two of each year at Hogwarts are selected, from either of the four houses to play in the games to death. DRAMIONE.
1. Prologue

This had to be a _bloody_ joke.

Draco never thought he'd actually think that Dumebledore should've stayed. Quite frankly, he hated the man. No reason why, he just did, probably because of his father and all of his ideals stuck in the back of his mind. After all, Draco had compeltely grown to believe everything his father told him, including the stories about Dumbledore, which deep down, knew eren't so true.

And now, he was pissed. No, pissed didn't even cover for how he felt. He had thought that it was _Good riddance_ that the old man was gone, but no. As soon as Umbridge took contorl of the school, she decided that change was to be put upon the school. At the words, Draco had smirked, but it wasn't long until that smirk faded, Umbridge's next words crashing the world around him.

Wizarding Games.

Wzarding _bloody_ games. His father had told him about this, it was a really, but really old hame. One that meant only _one_ person would come out of it. 14 participants, 7 females, 7 males. One survived. One! This was ridiculous, a j_oke._ But when he had came to Umbridge asking her with a nervous laugh if this was true, she had smiled, laughing in the creepiest way, and told him that it wasn't a joke, not at all.

He had swallowed hard and shut himself up. He prayed that he wouldn't have to be one of them, but he feared that it just might be. One girl and one boy from each year would be chosen. This was stupid. The first years would _never_ stand a chance. Draco was't one to shoutout the injustice for the first years, simply because he had a reputation to keep, but he _did_ feel bad for them. He wasn't heartless. The look on their face was completely normal, if he had to judge them. Many cried, and quite frankly, he probably would've of if he was 11, started to go to Hogwarts and learned he might _die._

_His father would hear about this. _

_''_Draco Malfoy.''

His name spoken aloud stripped him out of his thoughts, making him frown as he looked up, seeing Umbridge had been the one speaking. Everyone was looking at him with fear, and pity in their eyes. Why the bloody hell?

''Draco Malfoy. Come here please.'' she repeated, growing impatient.

He stood up, not liking the negative attention everyone was giving him. Did he miss something? He was obviously lost in his mind for too long. ''Yes?'' he snapped, knowing this probably wasn't the tone he should've used with her, especialyl since she could easily put him in those bloody wizarding games.

''Flinch will escort you to your room. I suggest you take this week as a good time to practice if you want to be able to survive, my boy.'' she tilted her head to the side, her smile making him think she was actually talking about_ something else_, and his mind was playing ticks on him.

''What?!'' he responded, his eyes widening.

''You heard me. Don't make me say it twice, or you might loose a day to practice! Hum-hum.'' she finished, and he couln't even _believe_ it.

''You can't do this.'' he tried to say with firm, but he was almost shaking from the news. ''My father-''

''Your father is from the Ministry, as I recall. And I, am the misnitry. If you disapprove of my methods, you disapprove the Ministry, and therefore, your father. You are alone in this, Mister Malfoy. Go and start practising if you want to be the one succeeding.''

''This is nonesense!'' he shouted, looking around for anyone to help him out of this. Of course not. They didn't want to be the chosen one for this. ''I am not a criminal, you have no right to sentence me to death.''

''This is no death, mister Malfoy. You have a chance of surviving. The Minsitry believes that Hogwarts has gotten out of hand. Nobody listens. And Dumbledore's Army...Only shows that so many here want to take over the Ministry. This is only to show you, that you should _never_ try to cross the Ministry.'' she smiled again, and he had the urge to kill her.

''I wasn't even in Dumbledore's Army! I HELPED you-''

''Enough. The decision has been made, I had no contorl over it. Now, if you please-''

''No.'' he stood there, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew he wouldn't survive this if he was thrown in that game, he wasn't an idiot. Someone from either 7th year or 6th year would win. That was for sure. She wouldn't Avada him, and thus, he was nothing to lose. Or so he thought.

_Or so he thought._

The next thing he knew he was bloody petrified by a spell she gave him, and Flinch was talking him to god-knows-where. He wanted to scream, to shout, but the spell was too strong. Someone would have to undo it. And it certainly wouldn't be Flinch.

When he was thrown on the floor he couldn't even groan in pain, he just...laid there. He didn't know who the bloody hell the other fifth year chosen would be, but he sure hoped she would know how to undo this spell.

''_Innervate!'_'

He felt relieved and got on his feet, only to feel out of balance as he noticd who exactly it was that was standing right in front of him, visibly frightened by the situation like he was.

Hermione _fucking_ Granger.


	2. The Wand

He couldn't even believe it. He felt screwed. If _Granger_ was in the games, he didn't stand a chance, even less than he thought. Of course, he would absolutely never tell her that. This comment would be something he'd keep forever to himself. Still, why did it have to be her? He maybe would've had a chance against any other girl in 5th year, after all Draco was a good student as well, but no one was better than Granger.

Even he knew as much.

He cursed himself. This had to be a dream of some kind. A really bad one at that.

''I'm surprised you're here. I never thought she'd put a Slytherin in the game, let alone you.''

Her voice stripped him out of his thoughts, his blonde head turning around quickly to eye her, squinting. His eyebrows narrowed, he felt like he would snap. And that, he did. ''What's it to you, Granger? Aren't you happy you'll get to curse me, do what you'd always want to do in your darkest dreams?'' he began, a sarcastic smile curving his lips.

He wasn't going to let her intimidate him, or be nice to him because they were in the same situation. Not that he thought she would be nice, but you never know, with these Gryffindors. In a state of life and death, they seemed to change, always seeking out to_ help_ others, or whatever. Something Draco would _not_ do. He'd do his best to survive, if he could.

He didn't even let her the time to speak. The second he saw her cheeks turn red because of anger and her mouth opening to talk back, he stepped in once more. ''I sincerely hope you will, because_ I_ sure will enjoy being able to cast spells at you without being stopped by a professor.'' He took once step towards her, trying to convince himself that his words were true.

Were they? Before this day, maybe they were. Or maybe they weren't. He always had hated Granger wanted to humiliate her, anger her with his words, but _physically_ hurt her? Not really, and he doubted that would start now, unless he had no choice, aka save his own live.

She widened her eyes and stared at him for a moment before she curled ehr lip in apprehension, the Gryffindor princess not appreciating his words. Good. He didn't want her pity or any comforting words that her and her little friends would find a way to get out of this. Because let's be honest, Potter would try to find a way to save the day. Draco rolled his eyes at the thought. Saint Potter, always there to rescue everyone. He doubted it would work, this time. The whole damn Ministry was against them. But his father, though? Draco remembered Umbridge's words and quite frankly he doubted his father would let him to go die in these games. That was bloody ridiculous.

''You are despicable, Malfoy!'' she finally spoke, makig him raise an eyebrow. By now, he had been lost in thoughts, not even remembering she was there for a split second. How could he forget, the _mudblood _was right beside him.

''I'll take that as a compliment.'' he grinned wickedly. ''Anything else, Granger? Or do you want to attack me now, so we can get started ahead of the others?''

She took a deep breath. ''How barbaric!'' she vociferated, shaking her head. ''You know Malfoy I'm quite surprised you seem so_ brave_, I thought you would hide under your bed waiting for your father to come and save you.''

The words wipped off the grin from his face, Draco immedietaly taking his wand out and poiting it to her throat. ''Don't you dare.'' He didn't even know why he had acted so suddenly, but hey. He was on edge, stressed out by these events and he knew any remark from her would make him snap, too easily. Then again, hadn't he completely searched for it? his words surely would've gotten a reaction out of her.

''So I was right?'' she tipped her head to the side, and he narrowed his eyebrows, seeing the wand wasn't even in his hands anymore.

''My wand. Where is it?'' he asked on an authoritative tone, something that wasn't quite brilliant with her, but he couldn't help it. If she was able to get rid of his wand when it was pointed to her throat, he was bloody doomed.

''Wouldn't you like to know?'' she began, walking away from him. ''I don't see why I should give it back to is it that you said? That you would ''enjoy being able to cast spells at you without being stopped by a professor''? Hm?'' she spoke, now being the one laughing at him, but only momentarily. ''You should keep your guard up at all times, Malfoy. Or you won't last a second in there.''

''Shut up.'' he cursed before he took a few steps towards her, knowing he would bug her until he got back his wand. ''Give me back my bloody wand, Granger! You know I'll find it, and you don't want to be there when I do. Unless you give it back to me. _Now._''

''I might give it back to you.'' she began, squinting. ''First, if you give me back my personal space-''

''Fuck off, Granger! I want _my_ wand! I'll give you your damn personal space when you give it back to me.'' he vociferated.

''Without so much as a 'please'? Where did your manners go, Malfoy? Away with your wand?'' she raised an eyebrow.

In all honesty, she didn't like being the bully that much, but it had to be done. She knew hse was clever and knew many of the enchantments, and quite frankly? Even if people had laughed of her all these years for getting ahead in the readings and read books from older years, now she knew it would help her. Greatly. She was more prepared than him, and she knew it. Still, she didn't like his tone, and she wouldn't let him, especially not him, try to intimidate her with his words. Empty words, that's all it had ever been. Did he think he could bully her around for _years_ and the minute they get stuck in the same situation he could continue being such an_ ass?_

''Granger-'' he began, knowing he was about to explode.

He was fuming by now. Say _please_ to her? A _mudblood_? Oh hell no. Luckily there wasn't anyone around, or else he would've flipped, even more so. His pride and reputation was far too important for him. Still, even with nobody around, he didn't want to loose his dignity, which he had already lost half of it when _she_ had _his_ wand. How dare she! Take the wand of a pureblood, parading with it. He growled lowly, annoyed.

''If you think I will _beg to a mudblood_, you are a deadly wrong.'' he spat, his grey orbs screaming at her in anger. ''I will get back my wand alone, and trust me. You will_ suffer._''

**Accio reviews!**

**I know this is really short, but I wanted to know if Hermione portrayed alright? Before I continue. I'm used to write as Draco, but not Hermione and I'm not sure if I do it right. Constructive reviews would help a lot! Thank you for reading. It really makes my day when I see one of you either favouriting this story or following it. **


End file.
